My Sanctuary
by twisted eden
Summary: PART 2 UP---In an argument with Aoshi, Misao ran away in the cold winter night from her hometown Kyoto to seek solace and solitude. As she does so, she got stranded in the worsening blizzard and is saved by a wandrer, Soujiro. ^_^
1. Black winter

My Sanctuary  
  
by Ori Oscuro  
  
Author's note: I read some cheesy romance novels, and i was bored---then again i was inspired. Another Soujiro x Misao pairing! I just never get tired of it--a hint and a crossover of Yogotte ittemo Utsukushii's plot--- and there you got a story :9 Don't you just love re-inventing?  
  
X'ss: I think ffnet kinda made the format of the work confusing especially in the one on one conversation part. Oh well, try to find your way--- (  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Black Winter  
  
Late at Night,  
  
It's dead of winter down at Kyoto, indicating that the soon enough it will escalate to a blizzard...with the cherry blossom trees in the pleteau swaggering wildly to the cold night air, most of them are nothing but thin frail black braches with the pink leaves having been swept away by the icy air. Makamachi Misao, in her wide white cloak she rides through the bleak weather on a chestnut horse. Away from the nearest town, away from her hometown Kyoto  
  
But with the climate being harsh, and already miles from god knows where, Misao struggled to keep her eyes open, as she made her way to recover her map from her side pocket. It's no use,upon pulling out the thin roll of brown paper, it was carelessly been torn away from her hand by the blizzard's angry howl. Without it, she instead tried to focus on the view ahead, to see any sign of a nearest house...or a person nearby. Little did she know, that hot wet tears are streaming down her eyes---she can't tell whether this has something to do with the hopelessness of her situation or her dire lack of maturity way back at her place in Kyoto.  
  
Its so silly to behave like a child, she muttered to herself. She swept away her tears, that are starting to crust like dried icicles to her cheeks. And to behave like so, right in front of Aoshi-sama.  
  
It's been no secret of her infatuation with her guardian, Aoshi---the former leader of the oniwabanshu. She knew that her love for him goes unrequited, and he could care less on what she feels about him. Only what matters is that he is her guardian--someone who have to look after her. But with her maturity and age, it seems there is less responsibility for him to do so. If he does show concern on her, he is poor to show it. That early evening during dinner, Kenshin and Kaoru drops by for a visit--with a new bundle of joy with them. The two have been shortly married sometime last year, and they were blessed by a baby boy, called Kenji. The little one resembles Himura-san so much with a thick mop of red-hair, and it brings Okina to the topic of Misao's possible future.There is no harm in doing so, Misao readily accepted the teases and the comments during dinner time--- Kaoru is just near about her age, and she has settled luckily with a man like Kenshin on her side. The old man brought about wistfully that motherhood brings out the true beauty of a woman and he wonders why Misao isn't getting any suitors. One of the oni's joked, that probably men find Misao intimidating. She laughed out the notion quickly, but Aoshi..doesn't see it that way.  
  
" We are not getting any younger, Misao" he started, although it was intended good-naturedly, his tacit expression made another impression otherwise. He made a comment on every little detail, he said that Misao dresses a little to tight and too short--she acts a little to brash, too carefree. If she keeps acting so, she'll miss the important things in life-- and it would be too late soon enough by the time she realized it. But it was the last straw, when he starts to compare her lifestyle to Kaoru's. Feeling she was being embarrased in front of her friends, she answers back to Aoshi-- to where was he when she was growing up, what does he know about enjoying a carefree life, and his selfish attitude when he left her for his personal desires without telling her where he went and so on...  
  
" How will you know? You never even tried!" she cried, and left furiously at the dinner table. Everyone is shocked, as well silenced to Misao's sudden outburst. Probably the most affected of them all was Okina, who after all the one who actually raised her during Aoshi's long abscence. He is the first to speak out, but she was so enraged that she couldn't hear properly what he was saying. Probably scolding Aoshi, but it would also be so useless...  
  
Very useless...  
  
Aoshi-sama might be so right, she said to herself again. She needs alot of growing up to do...it was so stupid of her to ran off in the middle of the harsh winter. She ran off in impulse to cool off, but when the road she trekked became more and more increasingly hazardous--its too late to turn back. The last time she looked at the map, she was in Kobe, but after a few hours travel more; she guessed she was already in Yokkaichi---near enough to one of Japan's trading capital, Osaka. Maybe if she could get there, she'll get some rest--- then probably, if she have enough resources left she would drop by Tokyo and weep her heart out to the Kenshin-gumi...that is, if they can come home at this weather.  
  
She also wonders if Aoshi is starting to get worried now.  
  
" The nerve of him!" she managed to said out loud, and following that came a thud. She fell down the ground  
  
Her horse also fell down, hard.  
  
She gave it a kick, shaking the animal so it could get back to it's knees.  
  
But the animal is not moving either. Not even a budge.  
  
"Oh no, don't fail me! Not you too!!" she whined, " Great! This is just great...of all the rotten luck.." There she was, stranded blindly by the raging snow storm---not seeing where, without her map...and the temperature dropping greatly, somehow numbing her senses. No wonder why the animal died, any sane living thing would get hypothermia at this rate. The only thing sparing her now is the thin white cloak she is wearing. The poor animal only has its hide.  
  
Having no choice but to spend the night in the snow covered barren road, she thinks its best to snuggle to the animal for the time being---it still looks like it has some thermal heat left, but it wont last long either. Misao is so desperate, that she remembered one of Okina's "survival tips".  
  
"Slice it open, then snuggle yourself within it..." "WHAT?"  
  
"..i know its a sickening thought, but if the animal is dead...the body heat escapes least from within its insides. You have to go and put in yourself there like going in a sleeping bag..."  
  
" To be surrounded by buddha knows what! Eww, NOT in my life!"  
  
"Well, you have to do what it means to survive---"  
  
She shuddered at the thought, Some weird advice Okina gave her..."I'm not gonna slice the poor animal! Never!" she said outloud, but then again---she couldn't stand a chance also against mother nature. Breathing heavily, she tried to search her pockets for any kind of sharp instrument...nothing.  
  
Maybe there is one at the road, any sharp branch perhaps...she thought, and she stumbles few steps forward. Even her feet is burrowing down, the snow has grown to inches deep from the ground.making it difficult for her to walk. She prayed to merciful Buddha, that she might find something to keep her warm for the night. For who would be crazy to stay out at this weather?  
  
**********  
  
As if the fickle finger of fate have an answer for that, for what seems a delusion, she hears some horse steps and breighing noises---not one but two. And they are heading to her direction. In a matter of few minutes, she saw a dim , flickering faint lantern light-like a lost firefly in the snowstorm and behind it is a caravan with indeed, two horses in tow. She gaped, what seems to be an answer to her prayer, has materialized in front of her very eyes. In the front, she can see a shadow of a man in cloak, who upon noticing her, held the animals to a sudden stop. Misao does not care if this is an old hermit or a drunken man aimlessly wandering down the road, she is desperate to take in shelter.  
  
She instantly ran, and threw herself in his mercy, " Tasukete Kudasai!! Mister, my horse has died by the road--- if its o."  
  
" It's okay----young lady, I'm here " the man replied back warmly, and he took off his hood. With the lantern light close by, she made out his features. The rider is nonetheless is a far cry to any road traveler, for what stood before her, is a black-haired young man, around his early 20's. For an instant, she noticed that he has the most beautiful luminescent indigo eyes she ever saw, that made him appear even more younger. He smiled, a warm one. " You are going to catch hypothermia if you don't get in, green eyes."  
  
"H-hai." she bowed down, very grateful for the offer; and quickly slipped in behind and within the caravan. The youth just called her "green eyes."  
  
"You can use some of my blankets, feel free to use them," he spoke, urging her to do so. " I have also some food brought from the past town, they are still warm---you can have some if you want,"  
  
Misao was so lucky at the generous offer, she was so tired and hungry and cold.that she lost to herself and quickly threw off a blanket and starts to eat. He quietly observed her, in the corner of his eye. Misao looked up and noticed it.  
  
"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I hope you don't mind---" she stammered,  
  
He turned around, and flashed her a friendly amiable expression, "call me Soujiro---really, its okay.'sides I always have enough food more than for myself."  
  
She wiped her one hand, and stretched it out, " My name is Misao--- I." she was at loss of words.  
  
"What are you doing in the road at this weather?" they both said in unison, after that they both laughed, breaking the ice between them. Soujiro is the first to speak out, " I'm a traveler Misao---I just go where the road takes me---"  
  
" Don't you have a family? "  
  
"No green eyes, I---they were killed long time ago when I was a boy."  
  
" Gomen, I don't know." the smile, the friendly face---the youth called Soujiro, suddenly, she took interest in knowing more. She rarely gets to meet someone her age around Kyoto, more or less a young traveler. and the exciting rush to know him which reminds her when she met Kenshin Himura sometime ago.  
  
"How about you--- do you have a family?"  
  
" Yeah, sort of." She said, digging in a big rice ball to her palms and making a big bite. " I ran away from my guardian, you see. My parents were killed when I was only a baby, and some members of the cla---" she paused, thinking its not a good idea to reveal she is a ninja. ".I mean some family friends, decided to adopt me. I have an adoptive father, but we are not in good terms as of now."  
  
"Why?" " Hold it, you want to know?"  
  
"I'm just curious, green eyes."  
  
"STOP calling me that! I had a name, its M-I-S-A-O! Misao! "  
  
Soujiro scratched his head, "I'm sorry.I just can't help it. I don't see anyone with that eye color in these parts." his smile slowly faded, ".you have been doing a lot of crying, don't you?"  
  
"What made you say that?" she was amazed, at his perception.  
  
"Your eyes, they are wet, and quite red too---it seems it has nothing to do with the weather."  
  
"You are quite right, its been hell of a fight with Aoshi-sama."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud breighing sound, and the caravan went into an abrupt halt, Soujiro pulled the reins quickly, and Misao who wasn't able to finish her conversation--- she nearly choked on the rice ball. She was about to protest, "Is there something wrong with your horses or is there something that I said?"  
  
"Actually its both-" he said. " I think I have to pull at the side of the road, to get the animals some rest."  
  
"You knew of Aoshi?"  
  
"Just an encounter," he put it tacitly. " Its been---in one of my travels," and he hoped to put it just that. If he is not mistaken, there is ONLY one Aoshi Shinomori and the young lady with braided hair could be Makamachi Misao, his adopted ward and current leader of the new oniwabanshu clan. He already grew suspicious when she halted awhile ago, when she was about to said she was adopted by the members of the oniwabanshu. So she is Misao, he said to himself---she is much more feminine looking than he expected her to be. He also admired her strong sense of being a rebel, knowing from experience that their stronghold is at Kyoto---and that she wandered at the fierce weather to reach this far, just because she can't get along with her guardian.  
  
" You are lucky to have a family, gre--- Misao. Maybe Aoshi said all that because he cares for you. After all, you said he is your guardian."  
  
" He wants me to change," she grumbled, covering herself tightly with her cloak. She tries to cover her oniwabanshu ninja uniform---the only thing she is wearing underneath. She was the type who hardly wears any female clothing, and most of the people are too conservative when they notice. Maybe that's another thing why she is considered "intimidating". She tries not to show any skin that might surprise Soujiro.  
  
" If it's for your own good, then there would be nothing wrong with it."  
  
"IT is for my own good, but he compares me with other people." Misao tried to mimic Aoshi nagging her to act like an adult would to a misbehaved child. "It's not good, he does not know me that well---go figure, if you left someone for more than 8 years!"  
  
"Maybe he is just trying to help you, he just cant show it well " Soujiro suggested, "Maybe it's the only way he knows, "  
  
Misao look at him with a frowning look, Soujiro has stopped his caravan, stepped down and starts to hoister the horses down to a tree nearby, and didn't even bother to look back as he spoke. " You really want to side with Aoshi do you? " she yelled at him.  
  
Soujiro is far from hearing her words, he is observing a stump by the tree that is blocking a good path for him to put the horses in a comfortable spot. Still wearing a thick animal hide as a cloak for the harsh winter, he draws out his small hand---that Misao notices, have protectors. Then with a light gleam from the dark, harsh blizzard he drew out a long sharp sword from its hidden sheath. With an ample flick of the wrist, he sliced it through with such ease. Misao gaped in surprise, this young man--- brandishes a sword. She knows a few good deal about wanderers, but this one is different. There are strict protocol that does not allow the use of the sword with present meiji restoration, and obviously Soujiro looks like he is born during this present regime. Even with the simple move, she can tell that Soujiro is a pro. He handles the sword as light as a feather.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you saying something Misao?" "You have a sword."  
  
" Yes I do, but I don't really use it that much really," he spoke, as if he has no further interest of probing at the matter. " Did I hear right, something about Aoshi you say?"  
  
"Oh, ah yes.."  
  
Misao told him what she said earlier, and to which he replied calmly. " Maybe I can take you home to Kyoto then, its no use I mean--- if you struggle more to this weather just because of family matters. You have them and they do it because they care. They might be terribly worried by now."  
  
"Soujiro.the weather, and we are already in Yokkaichi. It would be another town away!"  
  
"Then we'll wait for the weather to subside."  
  
"But you must going to somewhere else important!"  
  
"Nothing much, green eyes. I'm a wanderer for a couple of years. I don't really have much business. "  
  
"Will you stop calling me green eyes?"  
  
Soujiro smiled, and Misao could see that his indigo eyes are smiling as well, but there is something lonely within those depths. "Because I never seen any common Japanese girl having those eyes, you strike to me as different. Pretty unusual, even the way you are."  
  
" I'm not your typical Japanese girl, of course", she said proudly. " I never been helpless in little things, I can defend myself."  
  
The youth shook his head, as he moved inside the caravan and nestling in the layer of blankets few feet in front of Misao. " I don't see defending yourself in running away from miles of nowhere because of a small fight, and you are almost next to being helpless when I find you out there."  
  
Soujiro got a point, but his advice sounded like stiff lecture, very blunt and similar to.  
  
" YOU are starting to sound like my adoptive father right now, do you know that?"  
  
"I sounded like an old wise man do I?" he said softly, as if he see the situation with jest. Misao is starting to sense that he find it amusing that she gets easily misled and furious in the little comments that he make. "Most people I met says that, they said it didn't sound coming from someone who just turned 24.."  
  
"YOU are already 24?" she remarked with some surprise, so Soujiro is older than he looks like. And the way he speaks, far much older.  
  
" I look much younger than what they think," he replied curtly, " How about you? You seem to be barely in your 20's."  
  
"I AM in my 20's. I just turned 21!'  
  
Soujiro gave her a surprised baffled look, and it has nothing to do with her blurting her age out right. There they are, two young adults who could pass as teenagers stranded in strange circumstances in a fierce snowstorm, and he was used in taking a couple of homeless strangers to his small caravan, but Misao is different. She still finds the energy to be inquisitive, and to argue---even in her tired state. As she pointed out her legal adult age, her cloak fall off to reveal her ninja outfit that to Soujiro's eyes have left all the possibilities of fantasizing about the opposite sex to zero, to him she is dressed in a way he could think an ordinary Japanese woman would be stripped wearing her unmentionables. Misao later noticed that he was looking at her strangely, and soon enough he was blushing scarlet. She looked down, and didn't wonder enough. About a few men she met seems to object silently at the way she dresses, to include Kenshin himself. They all say the same thing,  
  
"Y-you dress up a little too short and tight."  
  
" I know, I know! I wore it everyday, no one seems to bother about it."  
  
"It didn't bother me, I was just surprised." he said scratching his head, his voice in an unexplainable tone. " Does it not make you feel cold? You have to wear something much more covered if we will have to go back to Kyoto." Soujiro wondered how this untamed wildflower of a girl survived many miles of travel just wearing those thin layers as a clothing item. In a brief glimpse before she pouted and covered herself with more blankets, he noticed she is indeed wearing the oniwabanshu colors. She is wearing her high-ranking ninja outfit, and with a pretty pink ribbon tied to her small waist as such. Her loyalty with the clan must be so much, maybe Aoshi might be objecting that its getting the way in making her look more feminine-he thought. Then the last statement he said before that echoed in his head, why was he fascinated about her small waist? A vivid imagination come to his head, as if in the deep recesses of his mind some desire starts to flicker--- he never thought of it before, but it has been a long time since he have a yearning for a young woman. He never thought much about his so called stale love life, but when he met Misao few hours ago. he felt strange. The thought of those lonely nights without companionship, no one to share his feelings with all starts to stir inside. Its unnatural for a man to be only with himself, but who would like a young man with a dark past--- that brandishes a sword, escaped from a possible sentence.eluding authority for a couple of years in a row? Then as if a seducing temptation lingered once to his brain, something else whispered--- who cares about the past? What matters is the present, the now. What it would be like, your small hands snuggled right to her ample waist, to feel her close to you.how will she react if you kissed her.have you kissed EVEN anyone for that matter...Soujiro? Have you really fall in love for anyone, at least?  
  
He shook the little voice of his head, what was he thinking? After those few minutes he finally went back to reality, he noticed that Misao have setlled nicely and quickly asleep among the thick layers of hides and blankets. Its going to be one long, cold night  
  
"See you in the morning Misao, good night." He said softly, and also rested down to sleep. 


	2. A Baptism of Fire

Part 2: A baptism of fire  
  
Soujiro collared the errant thoughts brimming through his mind. It's so immature to think about a woman, in such conditions---and a place that is. There they are spending the night in his caravan, giving his horses some rest so they could continue their perilous journey if the weather does not subside. He doesn't know why he suddenly became interested at her. Oh well, boys will be boys, even how hard he denies it, a male specimen will always and time and time again will yearn for a companionship.  
  
And of all, former oniwabanshu leader's Aoshi's ward Misao?  
  
He didn't have to ponder what fate has in store for them; it was after all, just a chance encounter. She is a runaway who needs to get a warm ride to the next city, and he happens to pass by. Being the kind soul that he is, he offered his ride. Besides, there is no one with him and he has a lot of space to share. It just dawns in him later that he is carrying the oni's new leader. And the way her temperament goes, he could as well imagine her reaction if he told her of his actual identity.  
  
" The storm does not look like it's stopping---" he said, rather worriedly when he noticed that the snow the ground has reached almost knee deep, and the horses breighing madly as the howls of the cold winter air whips angrily at dead trees. The wicker of his lamp starts to flicker, and he noticed that soon enough, the oil will run out. And it's the last supply that will keep them warm the rest of the night. He glanced over Misao, and noticed that she have a hard time getting warm underneath the blankets.  
  
"Get up, now." He instructed her, "We have to look for shelter, before this whole damn place freeze over. Move, quick."  
  
Misao hesitated at first; the youth's voice seems a little too harsh and commanding. Indeed, she is not feeling any better with the weather growing from bad to worse, but what is with him that he wants her out right now?  
  
"Uhhh." she mumbled, wearily rubbing her eyes. " But I think we are already ok from here?"  
  
"No, we are not." He said grimly, his indigo eyes fixed to her in a serious glare. "The snow has reached to 5 inches as of half an hour ago, and our rations can't keep us warm all night." Then grabbing a thick cloak and putting it around her, he continued, "If we continue to stay here at this rate, it would be so cold--- who knows what will happen?"  
  
"What do we exactly ran out of?" "Oil," he said pointing at a couple of lantern lights. He then cloaked himself heavily, went down and proceeds to remove the harness from the horses. "It won't last the whole night, we have to move out now, get some few supplies and look for a nearest shelter."  
  
He starts packing some necessary items at the back of one of his horses, Misao was amazed at his speed in such dire emergency situation, "But we are in the MIDDLE of nowhere!"  
  
"I have a map," he replied, raising and waving one hand briefly, "In weather like this, you should carry one. Don't you have any when you left Kyoto?"  
  
".I lost it,"  
  
Soujiro just nodded, "Well, next time be careful." He then pointed out, "Look, according to here. we can take a northwest route and there would be at least a few houses by the outskirt of some village. It will take us about an hour, if we ride the horses."  
  
"How can you be so sure we are going to head northwest? Even with that map, the weather is so bleak we cannot see details on it."  
  
"I have a compass."  
  
He is a wanderer alright, he had almost everything else. And he seems rather a pro in handling it. Soujiro strapped the last luggage with one horse and holstered a lamp on the one side, he then attached a rope around the horse's harness so he could lead and tie it up at another horse upfront, and he called on Misao. "We are going to ride that one horse together,"  
  
She stumbled out of the caravan, "t-together?"  
  
He gave her an odd look, "Why? You never rode with someone on a horse wouldn't you?" And she nodded quietly, and he let out a small smile of reassurance, "I know it strikes you kind of odd to ride together with a stranger, but don't worry, I won't do anything stupid."  
  
"You won't?"  
  
"Of course, mark my word."  
  
He rode the horse, and envelops himself with another big thick cloak and helped Misao on. Propping her close enough in front by the saddle, as soon as she was snug good enough he extended his cloak to wrap her over. He is holding her a little close enough, and Misao for the first time have felt the warmness and comfort of human contact. So close she could feel his heartbeat and his warm breath in the cold winter air. Of course, he is doing this to ensure she will not get cold in the perilous journey.  
  
The thick snow and the strong winter wind whipping coldly to their faces are making their travel harder and slower, the horses for a couple of times stopped because of the weight of the snow. Based on Soujiro's experience as a wanderer, since the storm is pressing on for days, the old snow gathered up a couple of days ago might be much fragile and weak thus is a possibility that now and then it will give way like a sand trap. He let the horses stop if they needed to, but not for long.  
  
"Soujiro," Misao whispered, "Do you often encounter such a bad weather in your travel?"  
  
"Not as worse as this one," he replied. "You can't see any stars tonight, it's really pitched black out there and all we could see is snow."  
  
"What's with the stars? Do they help in pointing directions?"  
  
Soujiro can't help but make a small smile that is hidden underneath the hood of his cloak, Misao sounded as if she is indeed naïve in the ways of traveling. Or maybe she does, probably somehow she lived in a sheltered care at one point of her life, with her family.the oniwabanshus. He remembered that how the original group was used, and that they died tragic deaths. Maybe it was hard for her when she learned their deaths, he thought. Maybe even harder when she learned of Aoshi's betrayal. Of course he knew, as once the henchman he was, he is the one who talked Aoshi in temporarily joining Shi-shi-o. Misao however took the challenge of the situation and took the position as the new Oniwabanshu leader, the remaining surviving group, all of them lacking much experience. took a stand against the almost unbeatable and much seasoned mercenaries of the Juppon-Gatana. With their unwavering pride and spirit and as a team they miraculously beat them in the showdown at Kyoto. He could think of it right now, with such awe, that she has never admitted defeat even if the person she cared the most has betrayed her.  
  
And now, she ran away miles from nowhere because of the same man. He was intrigued by it, even if she told her the reason why, he believed it was not enough and it's not the whole story.  
  
"Soujiro? Tell me about the stars!"  
  
Soujiro shook the haze of thoughts and reverie. "Um, oh yes.the stars." He continued, "You can tell if a bad weather is coming because of them. If you see a lot of stars, the sky is clear and it's a good weather till the next day. The more stars you see at night the better In the other hand, if you see no stars and the wind is really going strong---there would be a typhoon coming up,"  
  
"Or in this case, a blizzard." Misao mumbled glumly, "I swear Aoshi-sama is going to be mad at me for leaving one of our horses down the road and dead!"  
  
"It could be worse if you slice it open and hide there to get warm."  
  
"Okina told me about that survival method, I think it's sick--- have you ever tried it?"  
  
"Well, only for once."  
  
****  
  
They went on and on through the whiteness, and the caravan had long since disappeared behind them. Misao remembered that she had left in the middle of dinner with her half-eaten meal, some hot tea. some nice warm food, She could use it now, as exhaustion is starting to get the better of her, and the coldness of the air has made her anything but cozy. Somehow, her fingers are starting to numb and they felt like icicles, and her feet. she can't feel her legs and her feet are tingling with the chill seething through her bones.  
  
"How are you doing?" Soujiro asked, his voice barely audible in the fierce wind,  
  
"Not too good," she admitted. "I think I am better off staying in the caravan."  
  
"If we stayed there for another hour, we would end with a fate worse than death." He replied tersely, "Just hold on there, that's the important thing--- to keep going. It won't be that far."  
  
After around several minutes in trekking blindly in the terrible winter storm, Soujiro finally saw some flickers of lights. As they moved closer, the flicker became bigger and looking clusters of lights in small dots. Few minutes later, it revealed a small village with their window sill glowing by the lanterns inside. It is a relief, like an oasis that stood out in a middle of a desert, even though it looks partially bleak and isolated in the snowy area, it's like a heaven-sent refuge for the weather worn travelers.  
  
They were few miles to the nearest possible house, a house made of stone. But the horses they were riding are just about near to give up. Soujiro can't force them to move, afraid that it will be dangerous if he does so. Must be the snow, for just on the way the village--- they were on a slope, it would be steep if they proceed any further. More or less, that would be the case if they want to turn into a rolling snow of avalanche.  
  
"We can walk from here and get some help, it won't be so long." he said, as he went down his horse slowly. He realized that half of his calf buries down at the thickness of snow. It would be a good deal if he let the horses rest here for several minutes, leaving a couple of his lamps near them and grab some of the packed tents to improvise as horse blankets. He took out some of the grass he still has, hoping that it will sustain the exhausted animals. However Misao still does not want to go down, but Soujiro insists her to do so, they got no choice.  
  
She stumbled then, on something under the snow, and went to her knees. He quickly pulled on her hand to try to get her up. She didn't want to get up, she wants to give up--- feeling she is thoroughly exhausted by the coldness.if she only haven't ran away from Aoshi, worse when she lost her map.in the middle of blizzard.she won't end up feeling as wretched as she is now, thinking how selfish she is not considering the opinions of others, and the emotions getting the better of her rather than reason. She could have succeeded to her conquest to run away if only she is a veteran traveler like Soujiro, the mysterious ronin who showed up, in the right place and right time. "I'm really tired Soujiro. just go without me, if feel like a burden." She said,  
  
"Don't be silly Misao; don't blame yourself." he said, kneeling in the snow next to her. "I'm not going without you and you know that. Now come on, get on your feet and walk."  
  
He stood and pulled on her hand until she got up once more. He assists her, making sure everything is okay and they walk through the drifts, which were growing progressively deeper. They carefully made there way to the steep hill, with Soujiro holding her in a protective manner so she won't slip at the icy frozen ground underneath all that snow.  
  
"Can we really make it?" she said, "It's just too cold."  
  
"Yes," he replied quickly, without glancing at her. "Yes you are. We are. I can see the light much closer now."  
  
"Where?" she asked, coming alive. She shaded her eyes from the falling snow and searched the darkness ahead. She could see nothing, "I don't see it."  
  
"I do, its up ahead. We are already at the bottom of the slope, just a mile more we are already in the village. I think what I am seeing is a light house."  
  
A light house? So that means the village must have some bodies of water around it, a fishing village. Misao thought sadly, with that being a source of livelihood its providence comes scarce in winter period.  
  
She kept walking and walking, and walking, looking for the lighthouse Soujiro said he saw. She couldn't see it, but she keeps walking. Until she stumbled again.  
  
She gave a weary sigh, her limbs somehow were still asleep after the horse ride, and the numbness escalates to soreness and pain. She didn't realize that they have walked that far to tire her. He tugged at her hand, his face hidden by the darkness of his hood that made it hard for her to read what he wants to tell,  
  
"Get up, Misao or I'll carry you."  
  
If there is concern that is within his voice, she can't hear it with the raging wind. She has to shout to make herself heard, "I can't get up, Soujiro! My legs are starting to hurt, and. you can't carry me." It's just so embarrassing, we just knew each other just a couple of hours ago.she silently said to herself.  
  
"I can." Warmness emanates in his tone, and she felt his arms neatly slipping under her back and beneath her legs. He stood up, making it effortless, as he held her slowly up until she is completely off the ground and within the comfort of his grip. For a moment, she was amazed he could lift her at all, for a youth and let alone walk with her through the drifts.  
  
"I-I can't let you do this," she said, "Put me down, I'll walk somehow."  
  
However, Soujiro insisted on silently and continued. She is too tired to speak and complain. She then wondered for herself, that this ronin is taking all the risk with her and being so patient and attending although out the journey. He might sound occasionally aloof, and sometimes quite commanding, but deep beneath him Misao can sense Soujiro is a gentleman. She never has come across with someone who has to insist in carrying her even when she does not ask to do so. She leaned to him for a moment, and somehow, time seems to be so still.  
  
Then for awhile she noticed that the air is growing warmer and warmer, and by around few minutes she could see a faint eclipsing glow of light that Soujiro is assuring her about. Along with the light, the shadows of the small fishing village emerged. Finally, they are near to their destination. They could approach one of those houses, hoping a Good Samaritan would give them shelter. "Soujiro, do you see it?"  
  
"Hai." He said, underneath his cloaked face, ".are you feeling fine now?"  
  
Misao nodded, "I can make it now, I know I can." And she managed to try a firm footing on the ground, she wobbled a little but at least she can stand up.  
  
"I know you can. Come on, you can lean on me if you want to. We are almost there."  
  
Seeing the small spot of light grew bigger and bigger was enough for Misao to surge forward and keep up with the last few yards, and they have come across at one of the house's nearest to them--- a big one made of stone, but simple. Except that and the light house, most of the houses were constructed by woods. The residents must have prepared well for the weather, for their houses have window panes built within it, each has a small lamp or two hanging near their doorway, to illuminate the village path's and to see other people coming. As they reached the doorstep, Misao dropped into a shivering heap while Soujiro knocked at the door.  
  
In a few moments, they heard sounds and finally the door was opened. Without waiting to be invited in, Soujiro and Misao fell across the threshold before the astonished eyes of the old proprietor. The old man looks like he is in his mid-60's and he was quite well dressed than any casual resident, Soujiro figured that the man might be the mayor of the town.  
  
The man did not need to ask where they'd come from and what they wanted. Leaving them huddled in the built in warm furnace by the adjoining wider room, he went and wake up his wife who in turn decides to make some warm tea for the travelers and starts in preparing a nice meal. He returned with a couple of blankets, for the two are already soaking wet and chilled cold from the snow. He gave Soujiro one, and place another around Misao. Then he gathered more wood resting at the side of the furnace. Soujiro finally got to introduce himself and also Misao, he told them how they get stranded, leaving their horses and their supplies miles away to get help.  
  
"My name is Kagumaru; I'm a mayor of this town." He introduced, as he put additional wood at the furnace. "You and your lady are lucky that you both made it this far it's a 36 below out there, with the wind chill. It's a good thing you got good horses too." The man added with a faint smile, "Want some herbal tea? My wife made the best here in town. "  
  
"By all means, thanks."  
  
"No problem,"  
  
Misao watch quietly as the two men converse as she sat by the furnace, her clothes are still dripping wet as his, with the snow having melt all over she looks like a drowned rat. With her clothing much thinner and shorter, she can feel a chill run all over her body and wrapped herself around with many dry blankets, trying to dry herself in the blessed warmness of the furnace fire. It could be better if she took some of the layers off, but for the first time she hesitated that the people with her could be seeing she is wearing the oniwabanshu's colors.  
  
What is there to be afraid of? She usually wears them every time, why she can run all around town wearing the same thing all over again and not to be embarrassed by it. So what is it now? Was it because of Soujiro?  
  
Maybe so, the stranger looked at her in such a weird way back ago. He commented the way she dresses but most often, it didn't bother her. It's just unbecoming for her to be embarrassed about it in front of a regular man. But to Soujiro, it felt different. It gave her the strange butterflies- in-the-stomach that is nothing in its intensity is compared to her unrequited passion for her father figure, Aoshi.  
  
"So young lady, what are you two doing so late and in this weather?" the mayor's wife spoke, offering her some warm tea. She quickly took it, and noticed that it take a lot of Herculean effort to keep her hands shaking so hard to sip the fluid, they hurt like pin pricks jabbing into her flesh with her circulation reverts back to normal after the blistering cold. "You two are lovers, am I right?"  
  
"Why yes, young man.we want to know, just curious." The mayor mused, second motion to his wife. Soujiro looked to Misao, as if for some reason trying to make out an answer. But Misao is ahead of him, and as if it came in the whim she replied, "Oh, we just got married last month."  
  
What was she thinking? Curse it to speak out before she thinks, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die just what after she said. Soujiro has a hardly readable expression but did not dispute with her, and she felt guiltily that she disappointed him. She didn't know why she said it, but she knew she wanted to be with Soujiro.  
  
Kagumaru flashed a cordial smile to the two, and looked to his wife who also has a strange knowing gaze. As if some silent consent has past between them, Kagumaru's wife spoke, "That's good to hear," she said, "Because we only have one room available right now. If you're ready, I'll take you inside."  
  
They nodded their heads lightly, "Arigatou,"  
  
"Don't mention it," Kagumaru said, "You two have a nice meal."  
  
*****  
  
Kagumaru's wife, Sakura, a pleasant small woman with a small round face and some shade of grey streaks on her hair, happens to be a superb cook that Misao forgot all the embarrassment and managed to splurge in the food, and starts gaining her appetite back. Soujiro however managed to restrain himself and eat conservatively and only with a one-bowl serving, he is completely full. When Sakura turned her back away for awhile to get another serving, Soujiro turned to Misao and he bend low, so that his voice could be heard even in a slight whisper.  
  
"Why did you tell them we are married?" he asked, sounding much puzzled rather than upset.  
  
"I-I don't know," She ducked her head in the rice bowl, and shrugged. "I think it would be easier than to explain our real relationship.which is." she looked up with an almost shy smile, "Just started several hours ago."  
  
"We might just play the charade as well," he said taking a sip of tea, "We do look believable anyway, ne?"  
  
"Soujiro.?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Aren't you mad with me?"  
  
"No of course not, why should I be mad at you?" He sounded much relaxed, that he didn't realize his was being over heard by Sakura. To which is too late, when he saw that pleasant smile to her face as approached the table with more tea.  
  
"You people are still young, there is a lot too know in one another at this stage of marriage." She said, thinking that two is discussing some marital argument. "Just don't rush everything, sometimes it takes years for one another to understand how one feels."  
  
Misao blushed scarlet, "Umm.I have nothing to say, but."  
  
"Domo Arigatou," Soujiro said, his voice cool but somehow impersonal. Misao was surprised when she saw him starting to make his leave. "Sakura- san we really did appreciate you and your husband has done for us, the food is superb and."  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Sakura said, noting Soujiro has finished his meal. "You folks can get some rest now; I believe you two are really exhausted already from your travel. My husband will get some of the villagers later if the weather subsided to retrieve your horses and things."  
  
With that, she gave Misao her last serving of tea and proceeds to clean the table later, leaving the two to go by the next room outside to get Kagumaru to lead them to their room. Still having that layers of blanket clutched all over her, Misao followed the much older man that lead them to a long walk to some corridors, as she saw in amazement the place happens to be such a real big house.almost twice the size of Sae's Shirobeko. They stopped at the last room, letting Soujiro lead her with a few steps, allowing her to wonder if the ronin is indeed upset about her. Kagumaru opened the room, which is simple and a spacious one--- it contains one cabinet, two lamps each by the opposite corners of a small table by the big cot which is already seem luxury to her eyes. But there is a problem, there is ONLY one cot.  
  
"This is our guest room; we don't still have extra cots still to spare yet." Kagumaru explained, "But since you two are a married couple, it would be okay for both of you anyway."  
  
Great, now she isn't only staying in one room to a man she only knew she is going to SHARE a cot with him. Maybe the "married couple" idea is a bad one.and she is betting he must be really embarrassed with her right now. She nearly jumped out of surprise when she find Soujiro giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Oh, it would be just fine with us Kagumaru-san, isn't it Misao-sama?" and he glanced at her, and as usual, she couldn't read his thoughts. She swallowed deeply and replied in a confused voice, "Y- yes, it's really okay for us. Domo!"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you now," the man said, "If you need anything, just ask knock at any of the room's in front of you. They are my servant's quarters; they could be of service for both of you. Get a good sleep now, okay?"  
  
"Hai,"  
  
"Good night," the man said,  
  
"Good night," they both replied, and with that he closed the door and leaving them alone.  
  
"I'm not really angry with you, Misao." Soujiro finally spoke. "It's just. I think it's too strange, but in any way it's not your fault." He starts to remove some wet items of his clothes and hung the blankets by the closet. Misao managed to peer in for a moment, there is NO available spare clothing.  
  
"That the fact we are stuck together and pretending to be a couple?"  
  
"Yep, I don't blame you one bit." He smiled, putting his friendly face to Misao. To which she find it rather disturbing, "You are a strange one Soujiro."  
  
"Sure I am, now let's get some rest. A big day awaits us tomorrow."  
  
Misao was staring to him widely, still clutching the blankets possessively over her and shaking her head. He looked down if there is something wrong, apparently he was half naked from only the top. He had to, his kimono is soaking really wet and two layers of it are twice as heavy as the hakama he is wearing now. Now he knows why Misao looks direly worried,  
  
"Misao, it does not matter. I'm not going to take advantage of you--- I promise."  
  
"YOU sure about that?" she replied curtly, "There is only two of us in this room.sharing that one cot!"  
  
"I suppose not," he concluded softly with a hint of expiration, "I'm just too tired to do anything, more or less argue. Just get comfortable and let us both have some rest, okay?"  
  
"Okay" and she reluctantly removed her blankets to prepare herself to bed, Soujiro let out a sigh of relief and crept among the covers, he can't wait to have a shut eye. But it would be much difficult, with now, he have a temptation--- a woman going to sleep beside him. Even if he declared that his body has reached its limit for the day, nothing comes close to getting tired when there is a strange lingering sensual attraction rising within him. He? Getting aroused? Now that is something new, he thought. All the time that he acted impersonal and aloof during dinner is a mere act he has to put on to avoid less physical contact with the woman. The first time he met her on the road, he was enchanted by her sense of spirit and stubborn determination, and she has the most mischievous green eyes he had ever seen. He can read through them just about awhile ago, and that she didn't notice how he observes her. Misao's eyes says it, when she feels deeply bothered, concerned, happy.and for now, reluctant.  
  
She removed all the blankets to reveal her then again, short oniwabanshu ninja outfit, and Soujiro sat up with a start. For the first time, he really got to see the whole outfit completely in better light.  
  
"YOU really do wear that outfit?!" he asked, seemingly much surprised than before.and his face redder than ever.  
  
"I thought you have seen it?" she said, with a quizzical look.  
  
"No, not in a better light like right now.maybe that's why your folks are upset, it.does not exactly cover you up."  
  
"It's my UNIFORM; I see nothing wrong with it." She said defensively, "AND it covers me a lot that is needed to be covered! All of us oniwabanshu's wear the same style, even women members do."  
  
"I see it alright, I see aplenty."  
  
Misao sighed, well at least Soujiro is not blushing that red anymore. "Look Soujiro, I'm just too tired to do anything, more or less argue. Just get comfortable and let us both have some rest, okay?" she said, repeating almost the exact pattern that Soujiro told her before, as if to amuse him.  
  
It's bad idea to bring up her uniform, "Misao?"  
  
"Yes?!" she groaned, as she reluctantly slip in the covers, "what now?"  
  
"I'm tired, you are tired. Let's leave it at that okay?" and Soujiro blew off both lights, and went back to the covers. He could still imagine Misao's furious green eyes that are already unseen in the darkness.  
  
"Well, of course! What do you think? That I will try to seduce you or something?"  
  
"No.I.., let's just go to sleep." And he nestled himself, clutching the blankets just about nearly above his head. "Oyasumi Nasai, Misao."  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai."  
  
*****  
  
Misao tries to adjust her eyes at the dark, trying to sense if Soujiro have moved at his side of the cot. Good, he is not moving that much.maybe he is already fast asleep, she thought. The fact that burrowing her within the blankets by the furnace didn't help at all to dry her clothes is starting to make her uncomfortable. Still wet, Misao hesitated for awhile whether NOT to undress and sleep on her unmentionables underneath the covers. But then again, the longer time she has to dally she will end up sleeping in a damp cot, and her partner-in-share with it wouldn't be too pleased when he finds it out sooner or later. So she carefully unfasten her shorts first, slowly letting it slip down below her legs and to the end of the bed, then she proceeds to unbutton her top and slowly shook it off down to her shoulders and kicks it down to her footing. The tricky one is removing her enormous sash that is tied to her waist right now.  
  
It's big swishing sounds it makes made Misao frustrated as she tries to pull it as faster, and the faster she pulls it, the wider she have to stretch her arms to roll the sash in. And as she feared, Soujiro got disturbed by the commotion and moved his head about roughly, "What are you doing over there?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"I." she licked her dry lips, trying to find the correct words. "I'm getting undressed, what do you think? No way am I going to sleep in that skimpy outfit!"  
  
There is a short silence, "Are you already through?"  
  
"Yes I am, Gomen for bothering you."  
  
Soujiro as always, he sounded cool and casual. "All right. Are you settled in? Sleep well; I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Soujiro?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, now much warily.  
  
"My feet are cold," she said, rather sheepishly. "Don't you have any other blanket there? Anything?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, the rest of them are wet too." He replied, and then he paused again. They only got one warm dry blanket covering them; if he gave it to her he'll get cold as well. He thought something for awhile and spoke, "If it would make you feel any better, put your feet over here on me if you want to."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"If it would make you happy, and quiet."  
  
She moved her feet until they where in contact with his skin. He jumped a little, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Oyasumi," she whispered,  
  
"Oyasumi, sleep well." He said, finally dismissing the conversation.  
  
Misao closed her eyes, bit by bit her feet began to warm up. She didn't think she would be able to sleep, but eventually she did.  
  
She woke much later, aware of the overwhelming warmth, aware suddenly of Soujiro's body next to hers. She could hear him breathing. "Are you awake?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes," His voice was deep and troubled.  
  
"It's so warm."  
  
"Yes." He replied again, his voice much uneasy than before.  
  
She turned on her side to be closer to him. She heard his breath catch. She snuggled closer. To her right now, this youth is no stranger. This is the man that saved her life, who without second thought carried her from the snowy slope down to the village until she can walk. He is the person who openly argued with her, but gently--- on her current tactless act on running away from home. In the hours they spent together in the road until they reached the village, she felt he starts to grow on her like a big brother she never had, a lover she wished she could never had secured. a man that she felt with just in those moments, like she had known him forever. Soujiro, the mysterious young wandering ronin.  
  
There was something about a life and death struggle, Misao thought, which cuts through all the normal restraints of society. Perfectly relaxed and perfectly sure she knew what she was doing, she put her arms around him, crushing her bosom to his bare chest. She heard his breathing again, harder now. He shifted and slid one arm under her, drawing her closer. This time it was Misao's turn to gasp as the warmth of his body envelops her. Then he was kissing her and his hands moving over her, and her body was waking up. She did not think about what she was doing or worrying about it. As if some silent mutual consent had passed between them for the sensual need that comes naturally in pure human instinct, she opened herself to him completely. If there were consequences, she would worry about them the next day.  
  
Soujiro's lovemaking was slow and somehow restrained, that she wondered if she is the first woman he'd ever made love with. They are both novices to the art of passion and unquenched desire, and even in their amateur ways, he drawn out her to the point where she would thought she would go mad with pleasure. Misao realized with a sudden surge of affection that she'd never been with anyone who cared what SHE was feeling. She has her pangs of unrequited love to her guardian Aoshi, but it always remained a dream. Although she swooned and her presence to him was the obvious, he remained in a silent predictable way that all that he cares is that she would be nothing more but being his daughter. All the time she thought how silly it was, that she hold on such a hapless dream. Aoshi is never meant to be her true love, and if he ever tries to mend the gap they have during his "wandering" years, he poorly shows it. If he cares for her welfare, she felt scrutinized. If they argue, he just stays away and spends his day at the family temple. And now he presses for her to make a change for herself, and it was the last straw.  
  
What do Aoshi know? She is not a little girl to be treated like that anymore. She has grown, and the fact he does not realized it, she is already a woman. A woman, that has now for the first time have felt the love coming from a man, a feeling that needs no words and restrains and only the actions that speaks of it. Soujiro has opened her to a new different world, to which he led her on and on to a pinnacle of delight, and then she found herself wonderfully exhausted.  
  
"Daijoubou?" he asked tenderly afterwards, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai, I'm all right." She said in a small voice, the fact it's her first time, she couldn't tell him it hurts a little. "That was a new experience for me, I never.done it before."  
  
She seems to hear a small chuckle, "Well, so am I. You are the first woman I have ever made love with."  
  
"Hontoi?"  
  
"Hontoi." He sighed and lay back on his pillow, "Misao, Misao."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are not a girl, but also not yet a woman."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He didn't say anything for a few moments, pondering that how both of them broke their own pacts and eat their words. He declared he wouldn't take advantage of her in any way, and she in turn told him that in no way would she try to seduce him. But all seems well, and none of them have a pang of guilt. But God forbid, he DID made love to her after all. He felt that he gave a part of himself away and so does she.If there is something precious thing he learned about women, it is that once they gave their virginity away it would never be taken back. And she is to surrender it to the man she knows would be her true love. He could never be Misao's true love, everything that have happened that night is what their bodies have craved silently, the pleasure of human contact. The pleasure of yearning, to have someone to hold and to touch.the very core of human nature and instinct. But also in reality, he could never live in her world, and nor can she. They are two different people, Misao have her family and friends--- and he, is just in a path of re-discovery. It's not yet a time, to fall in love.  
  
"Do you think you can sleep again?" he asked,  
  
"Yes. Can you?"  
  
"Yes, get some rest. Oyasumi Nasai." That must be the third time they greeted each other good night, He thought she will be alienated with his few words, but surprisingly she snuggled tightly against him and yawned, "Well, Oyasumi Nasai too. Soujiro."  
  
Misao's last thought before she slept was the she'd never been quite so warm and quite as happy as she was now. 


End file.
